


[Podfic] on the same page

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Background Character Death, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfic Author AU, Homophobia, Human AU, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn, They're Bonin but they're still somehow Pining, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Aziraphale Z. Fell is a rising star of the spiritual literary genre - the next Eat Pray Love guy - and his version of Chicken Soup For the Christian Soul is flying off the shelves. It's not that he's not grateful, but it's one thing to enjoy a career in writing and another completely to be pigeonholed into a specific genre, so much so that you are almost forbidden from writing anything else.So yes, maybe he has a bit of a secret. An outlet for his less... appropriate urges. And yes, if his typical readership got word of the sort of paragraphs he could put out on a particularly inspired night, they might suffer some form of heart attack typical for their age.But all of that is well hidden, and there is absolutely no way anyone would ever find out about his Arrangement with A.J. Crowley - the most debaucherous romantic fiction author of the decade.That is... until they have to pretend to be married to each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 37
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Chapters 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on the same page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782244) by [Chekhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chekhov/pseuds/Chekhov). 



> This is the podfic of [Chekhov's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chekhov/pseuds/Chekhov) absolutely charming [on the same page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782244/chapters/54441304). I have fallen head over heels for this human AU where there is still an arrangement (and sharing of jobs) and the pining is positively off the charts!
> 
> Chekhov is creating a fantastically fun world that is still heartbreakingly tender and feels so perfectly in character. It is my privilege to read this fic, it is at moments laugh out loud hilarious and also filled with a great depth of emotion that feels real and hits in the gut. I have adored reading this so far there's so many delightful moments and I hope you enjoy them as much as I did!
> 
> I'll be recording two chapters at a time (as a "part") and aiming to post roughly every 2 weeks. The chapter names reflect which chapters of the fic they correspond with.

**Spotify:**

**SoundCloud:**

**[DropBox Download (MP3 117.5MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cqh5xe5p73ri1j9/on%20the%20same%20page%201.mp3?dl=0)**


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where they get to the boning bit! You could skip this chapter and not miss any of the plot, but you would miss out on some delightfully spicy together time. Your call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change in plan as far as posting, in that this is a single chapter (where I had planned to do 2 chapters per part). This and chapter 4 I think stand alone quite well one their own and means for folks who aren't into explicit stuff can skip easily without missing out. Chapter 4 will likewise be on its own and the plan is to begin pairing them back up again from chapters 5 & 6\. 
> 
> Also, following some feedback, I learned that the SoundCloud download files were *massive*, so I've moved back to uploading MP3s on SoundCloud, so when you download, it should be a much more palatable size. But as always, any technical issues or if you'd like a new format, I'm very happy to oblige!

Spotify: 

SoundCloud:


	3. Chapter 4

Spotify:

SoundCloud:


	4. Chapters 5 & 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fake marriage begins! Crowley & Aziraphale make their way to America and shenanigans ensue! This part is made up of chapters 5 & 6 of the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick call out to Godsatansomone -- your bookmarks always make me smile and I've got to say thank you here, cause I can't reply to bookmarks! Stay crazy friend!


	5. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all go now. . . we meet the Dowlings (Thaddeus is just as "charming" as you'd expect him to be), balloon animals and missing towels.
> 
> And most importantly, THERE IS ONLY ONE BED.

[Gorillazgal86](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160) · [on the same page part 5](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/on-the-same-page-part-5)


	6. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale are doing their best to tell the story of their non-existent marriage and are succeeding in bickering in a truly old-married way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 10 minutes or so of this was absolutely exquisite to record. Beautifully contemplative, poetic prose and while I'm am loving reading all of this fic aloud, I live for moments like that, where it hurts so damn good. *chef kiss*


	7. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the fake marriage and the pining in tangible. Truly idiots in love, who can't yet find the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies to the Velvet Underground and my very amateur mixing of the song Pale Blue Eyes to incorporate it into this podfic. 
> 
> This is such an emotional chapter, at times heart wrenchingly romantic and palpably awkward in the way they can't just communicate where they're at. There's some gorgeous moments in here, hope you enjoy!

[Gorillazgal86](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160) · [on the same page - part 7](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/on-the-same-page-part-7)


	8. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets himself into a bit of bother and Aziraphale momentarily forgets what the big fuss is.

[Gorillazgal86](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160) · [on the same page - part 8](https://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/on-the-same-page-part-8)


End file.
